


但丁【DMC4】X 原创女主

by Lord_Gao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

  
DMC4但丁x原创女主 乙女向 注意避雷  
后续写了一半 可能会有 也可能没有

尤菲清楚地认识到了自己是手残这个事实。  
明明只是一般等级的难度，她却被炎兽贝瑞尔虐得死去活来，卡了整整三个小时，这让她不由得想起了一句话——历史是由鲜血和枯骨堆积而成的。  
所以历史大概就是梅超风。  
在她操作着但丁再一次被炎兽掀上了天的时候，她终于愤而摔了手柄，准备起身去厨房泡碗面当作宵夜。  
怎么可以这么难！传说中的恶魔猎人怎么可以这么菜！还没有前面那个鬼手小子好用！  
尤菲边给泡面注入热水边愤愤不平地想着，完全忘记了菜的人其实是她自己这个事实。  
等她端着泡面出来的时候，发现但丁已经复活回了狮子头女神像旁边，她把泡面放到一边，再度拿起手柄想要试着调低难度，这才知道降低难度要从第一关重新打过。  
这是什么上个世纪的古老设定啊！现在的游戏不都是会亲切地提示“在游戏过程中您可以随时更改难度”的吗！  
尤菲愤愤不平地放下了手柄，用叉子挑着面条回想着这一整天的痛苦经历——那个鬼手小子说到底都还算轻松，唯一的难点……好像也是因为眼前在操作的这个男人，你说他强就算了还总是挑衅，明明应该提携一下后辈结果动起手来却毫不留情，最可恶的是这个男人变成可操作角色后实力跌得一塌糊涂，行吧，她承认自己菜还不行吗？！  
就在她一边胡思乱想一边吸着泛着油光的面条的时候，屏幕中的但丁缓缓转过了身看向了她。  
尤菲吓了一跳，当即被面条呛得咳嗽起来，她捂着嘴巴四下找着纸巾，又看见但丁对着她伸出了手。  
不过他很快就重新背对着屏幕了，仿佛什么都没发生过一样，尤菲擦着嘴巴，有些呆滞地看着屏幕，试探着推了推摇杆，但丁就乖乖地行动了起来。  
原来只是个待机动画。  
尤菲重新端起了泡面碗——她在想什么呢！  
想着明天还要去上班，她匆匆吃完了面就继续玩了起来，准备尽快把游戏通掉，至于为什么不改日再战——鬼手小子为了救媳妇都把自己折进去了，为了拯救年轻人的爱情，社畜的睡眠时间算得了什么？  
结果又被炎兽扇了回来，那风衣也不知道是什么材质的，真耐烧啊。  
“你玩的可真烂啊。”  
尤菲清清楚楚地听到了这句话。  
她吓得一个机灵，慌忙四下看了看——屋子里喘气儿的除了煤气罐就只有她一个。  
她把疑惑的目光投向屏幕中的但丁，他还是背对着屏幕——尤菲依稀记得，有个电影的男主就知道自己是故事中的角色，经常透过屏幕和观众讲话。  
当然这一切都是事先编排好的，听说这个叫meta元素。  
她大概是又被耍了，或许是死亡太多次拿到的隐藏语音。  
尤菲再次试着操作，但丁又变得听从她的指示了，菜还是那么菜，再又挑战失败了两次后她不由得开始发起呆来。  
但丁在她手里死过多少次了？被小怪杀死，中了陷阱死去，限时关卡中没能顺利逃出去……以及一系列情况。  
如果他清楚地知道自己是游戏角色的话……  
尤菲玩得越来越心不在焉，回过神来的时候，手柄已经被夺去了。  
“我想，最丢脸的那次大概是当年最初的那一作你害我掉下台子被淹死吧。”  
尤菲原地蹦了起来，弹跳能力直逼半魔人。  
“你你你你……”她毫无形象地站在沙发上瞪着眼前突然出现的银发男性，再一看屏幕里的人已经没了踪影，她惊骇地后退了两步，由于沙发实在太软不容易落脚，她一个没站稳就向后仰倒了下去，直接摔到了沙发后面，头接触到地板的时候发出了响亮的一声。  
“喂喂，不要紧吧……”但丁有些无奈地摊了摊手，几分钟后仍然没有看到尤菲从沙发后面露头，这才多少有些紧张地张望了过去。  
“这是做梦这是做梦这是做梦……”  
尤菲抱头蹲在沙发后面，嘴里念念有词，恨不得直接倒在地上睡过去来证明自己说的话。  
“这里睡可是要着凉的。”但丁强忍着笑，伸出手把尤菲从沙发后面拎了出来，“好好坐着。”  
“你你你您出场费挺贵的吧？来一趟也不容易要要要么请回？”尤菲哆哆嗦嗦地向后蹭着，吸纸片人，毕竟和吸真人不太一样。  
“是啊，我只接受现金付款…可是回去的话，有多少条命都不够啊。”但丁作出心有余悸的样子同样看了看屏幕，“你在怕什么？”  
“你平时看色情杂志的时候里面的裸体美女突然就出现你面前你会是什么反应？”尤菲自认为举了一个十分恰当的例子。  
“那还是挺不错的，我会再试着看看披萨的外送单。”但丁摸着下巴思考着，“而且我只看泳装美女。”  
她错了，这个例子一点都不恰当。  
“穿什么不重要！重要的是……等等，好吧，我这么说…大半夜的出现在一个单身女性的家里是不是不太好？”尤菲差点被带歪了话题，“你看，我会多练练技术的，鬼手小子还等着你去拯救呢，要么你就……回去吧？”  
“kid最终会救出那个姑娘，他们迟早会在一起，那早已是既定的事实，倒是你的技术可真的是该练练了…”但丁把手柄递到尤菲手里，“现在开始练习，等到不那么危险了，我自然会回去的。”  
“可我明天一大早就要起来工作……”尤菲试图进行最后的挣扎。  
“那你介意我就这样住在这里吗？这个沙发看起来挺适合休息的。”但丁摸了摸身下的沙发，“明明要早起却还玩游戏到这么晚？”  
“……”  
尤菲认命地拿起了手柄，却发现屏幕里空无一人，这要怎么练习？她推着摇杆，试图操作着但丁把他塞回屏幕里去。  
但丁带着他那一贯的笑容看着她，顺势靠在了沙发的靠背上，脚则搭上了前面的茶几。  
尤菲突然安静下来，她盯着但丁的脸看。  
“我脸上可没什么锻炼的诀窍，看那边……嗯，那个，不是有另一个模式吗？我是说，老哥的。”  
对，你未成年的老哥的。  
“他不会也跟着出来吧…”尤菲终于认了命，启动了维吉尔模式。  
“那你会死的。”但丁风轻云淡地说着，见尤菲又去选那个最低难度了，忍不住笑出了声，“选困难模式，不然怎么能算锻炼技术？”  
“那个……维吉尔会死的很惨吧，那么好的颜…不要啊……”尤菲嘀嘀咕咕地说着，却还是对着困难模式按下了确认键，第一场战斗的敌人正坐在自己旁边，没开始动手就过了关。  
“难道换作是我死就没关系了？明明我的外形也是不错的吧？”但丁作出了一副伤心的样子，不过显然是没有真正的往心里去，屏幕中播放起了开场动画，披着斗篷脸都没露的维吉尔在街上散步的时候，引起了街边的红衣女子的注意。  
但丁适时地吹了个响亮的口哨。  
“什什什什什么！为什么啊啊啊啊啊这是为什么！”尤菲还是第一次看到这个过场，毫无形象地捶胸顿足起来，“这是要掉粉的啊啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊女友粉的心碎了一地啊！”  
“地上可是什么都没有哦。”但丁摸了摸尤菲的脑袋，“其实kid就是……”  
“不，我的心已经死了，你不要剧透给我听。”尤菲双目无神地继续玩了下去，她大概是人生第二次这么失魂落魄，上次还是……  
“喂喂，别摆出这副样子，我就那么没有魅力吗？”但丁有些不满地说着。  
“有魅力的角色不会去摸别人的头，那样看上去显得有代沟。”尤菲面无表情地给出了评价，没走出几步路，屏幕中的维吉尔就被一群初级恶魔打了个半死。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”她再一次呐喊起来，仿佛那些攻击打在了自己身上一般。  
“切。”但丁不再说话，专心地看起了尤菲的操作，十几分钟后，在尤菲第三次回到复活点的时候，他指着手柄问：“这个按钮是攻击，这个是跳跃？”  
“嗯，是，两个摇杆分别可以控制人物移动和改变视角…”  
“我来试试。”但丁的一只胳膊从尤菲背后绕了过去，握住了她手中的手柄。  
“操作和你差不多，需要注意的是他不会二段跳……”尤菲说着说着声音就小了下去，但丁的这个动作就像是从背后抱住了她一样，她的脸有些发烫。  
“嗯，我知道，他一直学不会。”但丁倒是没有在意这些，他试着让维吉尔冲了出去——然而玩得比尤菲还要烂。  
“啊……这可真是一种挑战。”他虽然说着抱怨的话，但脸上却还是一副轻松的样子，“这里操作还是有点别扭，教我一下？”  
“这里可以闪避，这里是……”尤菲抓着但丁的手指去碰触扳机键，但丁低下头来看着手柄的键位，头发就跟着垂落下来，侧边的碎发蹭在了尤菲的脸颊上，弄得她有些痒。  
尤菲的声音越来越小，实际上连她自己也不知道自己在说什么了，最后但丁的手掌覆在了她的手上，和她一起抓着手柄。  
“这可比上场战斗难多了……”但丁这么评价着，再次看向尤菲的时候，发现她的脸已经变得通红，他顿了一下，随即露出有些狡黠的笑意，“我想我还有一点不明白……”  
“哪…哪一点……”  
但丁的手指摩挲着尤菲的手背，尤菲的手抖了抖，几乎要握不住手柄，她强自镇定地推动着摇杆再次玩了起来。  
见她没有拒绝的意思，但丁开始得寸进尺了起来，本来只是抚摸着她手背的手指试探着向她的掌心钻了进去，又用指甲刮蹭着内侧敏感的皮肤，尤菲终于无法再握住手柄，在松手的一瞬间但丁接住了它。  
“…可真暖。”但丁把手柄塞回了她的手里，又去环住了她的腰，下巴也抵在了尤菲的肩膀上，“嗯，身体也很柔软，让我就这么呆一会……毕竟我可没什么机会接触到真正有温度的东西。”  
说着他就闭上了眼睛，看起来就好像睡着了一般，呼吸也轻了下去，尤菲机械性地看着玩着游戏，又不敢乱动，大概还是第一次被一个男人这样抱着，她觉得越来越热，脖子上已经渗出了细密的汗珠，但丁却抱得越来越紧。  
“……真好啊。”但丁轻声说着，那声音就像是在叹息。  
尤菲一言不发地继续玩着，身上已经很热了，偏偏遇到的boss又是炎兽，她觉得她这一整晚就要交代在这了。  
时间过了很久，久到僵着身子的尤菲觉得肩膀都有些酸了，她想要稍微活动一下，刚刚起了这个念头的时候，但丁就醒了过来。  
“……嗯？”他有些迷糊着再次搂紧了尤菲。  
“我……那个，你还有哪一点不明白呢？”尤菲有些不安分地扭了下身体，试着聊起了之前的话题，这实在是太热了，而且…太近了一些。  
“哪一点…嗯……”但丁花了一点时间才彻底清醒了过来，他眨着眼睛看着尤菲，尤菲却没有看向他，只是控制着游戏角色在原地打着转，脸也跟着再次红了起来。  
她知道他在看她。  
但丁笑了起来，他把尤菲手上的手柄放到一边的茶几上，尤菲的双手手指立刻就紧张地绞在了一起，但丁一手环着她的腰，另一只手盖在了她的眼睛上，在她耳边吐着热气，轻声说着：  
“最后一点——我觉得你喜欢我，我说得对吗？”  
尤菲的身体僵了一下，下意识地就想要逃开，但丁的手臂紧紧地箍在她的腰上防止她逃走，覆在她眼睛的手掌也加了几分力气，迫使她的头仰了起来。  
“……对吗？”但丁又追问了一遍，他看见尤菲有些紧张地吞着口水，张了张嘴又没有回答，心下已经有了答案。  
再明知故问下去的话，那就是有了一番调情的意味了。  
“或者待会儿我们到床上去，让你用另一种声音说……喜欢我？那倒是也不赖。”  
湿热的舌头舔上了尤菲的脖子，毫无准备的她立刻发出了一声惊叫，那声音很快就软了下去，直到变成了急促的喘息，她的手指绞得更紧了。  
“无论用哪种语调来说，我都想听到。”但丁这么说着，又用舌头去舔舐她脖子上敏感的皮肤，“告诉我吧，在你这么可爱的反应面前，我可…忍耐不了多久…”  
“…对…”尤菲的声音低不可闻。  
“我没听清。”但丁含住了她脖子上的一小片皮肤，用力吸咬着留下淡红色的吻痕，“…你得…清楚地告诉我才行。”  
半魔人的听力，怎么可能真的那么差？  
“……喜欢…喜欢你……但丁……哈啊……”  
覆在头上的手掌终于被移开了，客厅有些刺眼的灯光一时间晃的人睁不开眼睛，甚至溢出了泪水，尤菲刚想要用手擦掉眼泪，身体就被转了过去，面向着但丁。  
“那么，我得到你了。”但丁带着满足的表情，再次把尤菲搂进了怀里。  
“你是我的了。”  
被但丁抱进怀里的尤菲依然不怎么安分，作为一个常年加班又在闲暇时间只会窝在家里打游戏的人来说，她实在是不习惯和一个男人这么亲热，她觉得脸上烫得要命，只想在自己做出更加丢脸的举动前逃离这里。  
“哪里也不要去……”但丁按住了在怀里乱动的少女，又抬起她的下巴迫使她看着自己，尤菲的目光还在四处游移，在被但丁低声要求了一句“看着我”之后终于肯老老实实地看了过来，她连耳朵尖都跟着红了，看上去几乎要渗出血来，但丁有些无奈地放开了她的下巴，“别现在就开始紧张啊…很热吗？”  
“我我我我去开空调…”尤菲推着但丁的胸口想要脱离控制——要是空调背后和墙壁间的空隙能藏人就好了，就算有蜘蛛网也没关系的…她这么想着。  
“我是在问你热不热，你看，你在流汗…要不要我帮你？”但丁又一次制止了她，没等她回答，手已经在解着她睡袍上的纽扣了。  
“不不不不不这样进展太快了你应该给我三个选项一个加好感一个扣好感最后一个好感不变然后慢慢培养感情……”尤菲已经彻底不知道自己在说些什么了，她死死按着但丁的手，唯独后悔的是起码应该穿得…不那么朴素。  
“你在说什么啊……”但丁摇了摇头，终于还是没有强行脱掉尤菲的衣服，只是握住了她的手，放到唇边轻吻着她的指尖，“所以，紧张成这样的你是……第一次？”  
“……”尤菲觉得她的人生失败极了，长到这个岁数的她甚至连正经的恋爱都没谈过，她自暴自弃地想要承认这个问题，反正她的表现已经足够糟糕了。  
“那么我会温柔的，我保证。”  
但丁的回答让她瞪大了眼睛，下一刻，他已经吻上了她的嘴唇。  
等等，她好像还没答应……  
尤菲惊慌得不知所措，甚至不知道该作何反应，身体也在瞬间变得僵硬，但丁吻着她，依然握着她的手，安抚性地摩挲着她的手背，在她想要收回手掌的时候又扣紧了她的手指。  
她终于多少放松了一些，但丁的舌头试探着伸了进来，在她紧闭的牙齿上顶了顶，见她没有什么反应，很快就离开了她的唇。  
“这么做也是第一次？”但丁低声询问着，又趁着她想要回答的时候再次吻了她，舌头也趁势溜了进去，虽然时间很短，但尤菲终于还是看到了他脸上那一瞬间的坏笑，想要发出抗议的时候，那舌头已经在她的口腔内随意搅动起来。  
“唔唔……”她的抗议变成了含糊不清的低吟，但丁已经在用舌尖去逗弄她的舌头了，在她终于试着想要回应的时候，但丁已经结束了这个吻。  
“诶？”还没来得及仔细回味的尤菲脸上出现了茫然的神色。  
“味道不错…”但丁心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇，又把她搂得近了些，两人的身体紧密地贴在了一起，他看着她不再躲闪的目光，“…还要吗？”  
“……但丁……”尤菲轻声叫着他的名字。  
但丁回应了一声，咬着她的下唇，慢慢地含进嘴里吮吸着，又发出含糊不清的声音：“…你还想……要的吧…？”  
他扶着她的脑后，第三次吻她的时候，用舌尖轻蹭着她的舌头内侧，尤菲闭上眼睛，任由对方和自己的舌头纠缠起来，不断加深着这个吻，她的身体开始发热，紧跟着微微颤抖了起来，但丁把她的舌头带入自己口中，轻咬着她的舌尖，又用力吮吸起来。  
她的舌尖变得有些发麻，泪珠也跟着滚落了下来，她死死地回握着但丁的手，直到被吻得难以呼吸，但丁才终于放过了她。  
“舒服吗？只是这样就哭出来了？”但丁摸着尤菲的头发，凑上去舔掉了她的眼泪，他抚摸的方式可以说是相当色情，手指插入她的发间，用指甲刮蹭着她的头皮，直到她又忍不住轻颤起来，他才总算是住了手。  
“现在，不逃了？”但丁轻笑了一声，手指顺着睡袍的下摆溜了上去，他觉得她大概还无法适应他的直接触碰，所以只是安抚性地摸着她的后背。  
“…嗯……”仅仅只是这样也让尤菲发出了低低的呻吟，随即才后知后觉地反应过来，整个人蜷进但丁怀里缩紧了身体。  
“别这样，放松些……”  
但丁其实也不是很熟悉做这些，他唯一懂得的接触方式就是慢一点，多尝试几次，显然在当前的情况下这很有效，当他的指尖从尤菲的背后绕到她的胸前的时候，一开始只是试探性地轻触了一下乳房边缘，尤菲低吟了一声，埋进他的颈窝轻蹭着没有说话，他这才慢慢地把那团软肉握在手里。  
十分有分量，隔着睡袍的时候明明就看不出来。  
“…嗯……！”尤菲在但丁的抚弄下发出了像是抽泣一般的声音，她又想去阻止但丁的动作了，隔着衣服握住了但丁的手腕，但丁却完全没有停下的意思。  
“你这里的手感可真不赖啊……”但丁发出赞叹，稍微用了些力气，那乳肉就像是要把他的手指吸进去一般，轻松就陷了进去，他的掌心偶尔会蹭到乳尖，每次碰触到的时候，尤菲握着他手腕的手就会紧一下。  
“那里……好难过……呜……”尤菲扭着身子发出哀鸣。  
“你在说哪里呢？”但丁有意的又在乳尖上蹭过了几下，乳头很快起了反应，老老实实地挺立起来，隔着睡衣也能看得一清二楚，“明明就是这么可爱的反应啊……”  
他捏住了那颗小小的乳尖捻动起来，尤菲的身子抖得更厉害了，有些无力地扯着但丁的手腕阻止他的动作。  
“现在，可以脱掉了吗？可以的吧……让我好好看看你…”但丁的手指还在不依不饶地折磨着她敏感的乳尖，直到她终于用微小的角度点了点头，但丁这才暂时停下了动作，他扶着尤菲的腰让她跨坐到自己腿上，再一次去解着她的纽扣，她的衣服很快被剥了下去，但丁拉着她的手让她跪了起来扶上了沙发的靠背。  
现在她只能低头才能看到但丁的脸了，他温热的呼吸打在她胸前，她吓了一跳，向后退的时候被但丁按住了腰拉了回来。  
“这可真的是……”但丁说了几个字就停下了，他凑了过去，把一边的乳头含进嘴里吮吸起来，又忍不住用牙齿轻咬着，他把整个乳尖都舔得湿漉漉的，尤菲的手死死地抓着沙发的靠背，光是支撑自己就几乎用掉了全部的力气。  
“这样……好奇怪……呜……但丁……我……”  
“交给我，专心享受就好。”但丁转而去进攻另一边的乳头了，手也从尤菲的腰上不怎么老实地滑了下去，揉捏着她的臀肉。  
“哈啊……”尤菲的腿顿时就没了力气，全靠但丁扶着才没有软倒下去，但丁用另一只手摸向她的下身时，发现那里已经有些湿润了。  
“所以，是很舒服吗？”但丁把整个手掌覆盖了上去，轻抚着那里，他仰起头确认着尤菲的反应，用指尖滑过那道紧窄的缝隙。  
“……嗯哈…别…！”尤菲猛地抖了一下，红着脸转过了头去不肯看他，但丁稍微抚弄了一会，再去拨弄那道窄缝的时候，已经有了些许的水声。  
“好紧……”但丁嘀咕着，如果没有做过充足的准备工作的话，她一定没法容纳自己的。  
他试探着向紧闭的穴口内挤入了一个指节，穴肉就紧缩起来向外推拒着入侵的异物，尤菲也发出了有些痛苦的呻吟声，但丁皱了皱眉，只好老老实实地抽出了手指。  
还不曾有人造访过的小穴甚至连他的手指都吃不进去，但丁只好用食指和无名指撑开了她的小穴，中指轻柔地按压着阴核，尤菲从来没经受过这样的刺激，说不上是一种什么感觉，只是一瞬间想要夹紧大腿，又被但丁用膝盖顶开了，手上的动作却一刻都没停。  
她可从来都不知道被做这种事情会变得舒服。  
“…这样会不会好受点？”但丁剥开了阴核的包皮，直接用手指刺激着那里，只是稍微挑弄了几下，尤菲就舒服得软了腰，手臂也失去了力气，整个人向前倒了下去，趴在了但丁身上。  
“既然你这么热情的靠过来了……”但丁暗自松了口气，他一边刺激着阴核，另一只手按在了尤菲背上，埋首在她的胸前胡乱舔吻着。  
“不是……我……哈啊………好……舒服……等等……好奇怪……真的……请……停一下………住手……”尤菲断断续续地说着，十分不安地扭起了腰，但丁咬着她的乳肉，摸着她的后背安抚着她，手上的动作却越来越快。  
“请……停手……真的……好奇怪………呜………”尤菲已经哭出来了，她完全不知道自己的身体是怎么了，头脑也变得一片空白，但丁的手指还在她的下身坚持不懈地刺激着什么地方，她的意识不知道要飞到哪里去了，这让她觉得有点可怕，本能地摇头拒绝着。  
“是要去了吗？尽情去吧……”  
觉察到她的颤抖，但丁稍微用力地快速拨弄着阴核，又去咬住了她一侧的乳头，尤菲实在无力躲避，只好有些无助地抱住了但丁的头，自己到底是怎么了…明明…没有被插入的那种痛苦……  
“…不要……嗯……嗯哈…………！！”尤菲尖叫着迎来了人生的第一次高潮，整个人打着哆嗦，强烈的快感几乎让她昏了过去，她的眼角还在溢出泪水，而但丁也放缓了动作，帮她延长着高潮的时间。  
“连这种程度的经验都没有吗…”但丁把还在高超余韵中的尤菲拉进了怀里，“待会你大概要体验个几次比这一轮还要强烈的…你可要做好准备。”  
“几次？”尤菲以为自己听错了，那种感觉只是一次就几乎让她死掉了。  
“这么敏感的话，让你去个十几次也是没问题的吧？怎么样，刚才舒服吗？”但丁一脸坏笑地看着她，“我可要继续了…”  
“那个…那种事…不是插入…就好的吗…”尤菲小声说着。  
“明明现在连我的手指都吃不下？”  
“我……”  
“我可不想你受伤，至少也不是在一开始就受伤。”但丁推着尤菲的肩膀，让她向后躺倒在自己大腿上，又抓着她的腰往上提到了自己的胸口高度，把她的下身对着自己，“我会帮你……做好准备。”  
“…哈啊……但丁………”尤菲的大腿被打开，向上半身那边压了过去，但丁低下头，嘴唇就贴在了她紧紧闭合着的小穴上，他只是舔了舔穴口，尤菲就剧烈地颤抖起来，拼命地想要重新并拢大腿。  
“别怕，交给我……”但丁几乎是有些强硬地掰开了她的大腿，没有理会尤菲那些小小的抗议，就像是接吻那样，他尝试着用舌头挤入穴口，紧闭的小穴在被不住地舔弄过后终于变得柔软，不情不愿地张开了一道小缝，很快就被舌头侵入了进去。  
“……嗯……有……有什么……别……”  
从这个角度可以看到但丁所做的一切，他似乎有意让她清楚地看到自己正被怎样对待着，尤菲抬起手臂挡住了脸，不住地抽泣着，每一次的舔舐都会让她的小腹在一瞬间紧绷起来，但丁用舌头慢慢地舔开了她的穴口，又深入进去用舌尖撩拨着她体内的嫩肉，她有些无助又不自在地拧着身子，在但丁的拇指揉上她的阴核的时候，她又发出了一声小小的尖叫，“……嗯哈……！”  
为什么……会这样折磨人啊……  
她的脚趾蜷缩着，身子也跟着反弓起来，但丁已经在用舌头进出她的小穴了，又有意舔弄出咕啾咕啾的水声，那已经不只是口水了，还有她自己的体液，尤菲不住地呻吟着，在几乎快要无法承受的时候，但丁终于放过了她。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”她大口喘息着，身上已经全是汗水。  
“会讨厌吗？”但丁看向了她，见她微微摇了摇头，就去拉着她的手让她自己抱着大腿，“那，要继续咯？可能会有点难受……”  
但丁舔掉了指尖上沾着的爱液，再次试着用手指去插入她的小穴，他把阴核舔得湿漉漉的，连带着不停深入的手指一起。  
“……唔……！”尤菲死死地抱着大腿，她能清楚地感受到侵入了体内的手指形状，男人的手指十分修长，一点一点地送入了她体内深处，却没有急着动作，只是在等她适应的时间里用另一只手去按揉的阴核，穴肉也随着一次一次的按压跟着收紧，不停地绞着体内的手指。  
“你做的不错。”但丁稍微曲了曲埋入尤菲体内的手指，随即开始了抽插，他已经尽他可能的把女方的不适感降到了最低，最初的滞涩感很快就过去了，在手指进出的时候也有了黏黏糊糊的声音，尤菲终于止住了哭泣，随着手指的一次次进入低声呻吟着。  
第二根手指也跟着挤了进来，不断地扩张着她的内壁，但丁舔着交合的部分，抽插的速度也快了起来，尤菲几乎要没力气去抱着自己的大腿了，她终于多多少少地学会了去享受这种感觉，这只能是但丁带给她的。  
“你的里面…可真是湿得不成样子啊…”但丁这么说着，手指也跟着在她体内四处探寻着，在摸到某一处的时候，他觉察到了女伴的颤抖，“你的身体可真是好懂…是这里吗？”  
他含住了阴核，用舌尖快速拨弄起来，埋在尤菲体内的两根手指也抵住了那一小块敏感处按压着，刚刚松懈下来的尤菲再次绷紧了身体，突然被加重的刺激让她发出了连自己都感到羞耻的声音。  
“哈啊……又要……又要……去了……啊啊啊啊！”尤菲的整个腰都抬了起来，身体也跟着痉挛不已，偏偏那手指又一次重重地压向了她的敏感，她哭着溢出了爱液，几乎打湿了但丁的半个手掌，“已经……可以了……但丁……可以了……呃啊………！”  
又是接连的几波来自手指的刺激，这次的高潮比上一次强烈得多，时间也长了不少，等她总算是再度回神的时候，她已经被但丁放到了沙发上。  
皮带的金属搭扣被解开，随即是拉下拉链的声音，尤菲在第一时间闭上了眼睛，随着布料悉悉索索地响了一阵，但丁压到她身上的时候，身上的衣服已经脱了下去。  
“……好温暖……”但丁抱着尤菲的时候发出了满足的叹息，随即发现她根本不敢睁眼看向自己，“怎么？我的身体就那么让你失望吗…”  
“我……我……”尤菲嗫嚅着，她的手接触到了但丁的身体，随即就像是触电一般收回了手指。  
“这可是很难得的……嗯？”但丁托着尤菲的背，让她的身体完全贴在自己身上，女性的身体十分柔软，但丁忍不住按着她的背让她在自己的身上磨蹭着，温软中又带着两颗小小的硬挺的乳尖，让他对她的身体爱不释手。  
“嗯……别……”尤菲不知道但丁为什么要说她的身体很暖，在她看来，但丁的身体才是热得要命，那甚至是可以将她烫伤的程度，但丁又一次分开她的大腿，炙热的性器抵上了她的腿间。  
“要摸摸看吗？”但丁调笑着问她，尤菲慌乱地摇了摇头，依然紧闭的眼睛睫毛耸动着，说到底还是有些害怕。  
“好吧好吧，放松一点。”但丁抬起了她的腰，阴茎在她的窄缝上蹭着，时不时又会抵着她已经涨大的阴核擦过去，不久前才高潮过的阴核敏感不已，新的爱液也跟着渗了出来。  
光是这样就可以感受到对方惊人的尺寸，尤菲开始担心自己是否真的可以吃下这样一根东西，但丁的呼吸变得急促起来，但还是耐着性子地把那些爱液都蹭到了阴茎上。  
“我可以进来吗？”但丁抱着她，咬着她的耳尖轻声询问着，他又去摩擦阴核了，尤菲的下身被顶得有些酸软，双腿也没了力气，但丁吐出一口热气，倒也没催促她的回答，只是用有些低沉的声音继续说着，“作为你的…第一个男人，你愿意吗，嗯？”  
“……嗯。”  
但丁调整了一下角度，扶着阴茎顶开她的穴口挤了进去，只是进入了一点点，身下的少女就发出了痛苦的呻吟声，过大的尺寸显然不会让初经人事的她有多好受。  
“别紧张…别紧张…放松些…”但丁握着她的手安抚着她，却又坚定地继续向里面推进着，此时收手反而不是正确的做法，反复的尝试只会让她更加痛苦。  
“……哈……啊……但丁……”尤菲回握着但丁的手，用力到指尖都有些泛白，但丁在她发白的指尖上落下一个又一个的吻，直至送入了一半左右才终于停下了动作。  
尤菲觉得下腹被撑得十分难受，被插入的感觉原来是这样…她实在是想不出自己是如何容纳下但丁的，她偷偷睁开眼睛看了看，然后就对上了但丁的视线。  
“要动了。”但丁放开了她的手，抱住了她的身体开始挺动起了腰部，幅度并不大，显然是还在想办法让她适应，这依然让尤菲有些痛苦，哪怕已经经过爱液的润滑，脆弱敏感的内壁只是稍微被带着扯动就会让人感到疼痛，但她还是咬牙坚持着没有出声。  
但丁有些心疼地看着她，过于敏感的人在这种时候显然会很辛苦，他低头去吻她的嘴唇，想要去分散她的注意力，她倒是很快就张开嘴巴接受了他。  
“…但…丁……”尤菲只是发出了两个音节，口腔就被但丁的舌头占据了，她的上颚被不断舔舐着，下身的不适感也逐渐降低了。  
尤菲的体内终于再次变得湿软，但丁在进出的时候也没有明显的滞涩感了，他稍微加大了抽插的幅度，结束了这个吻。  
“你的里面……简直爽翻了……”但丁试着向深处顶了顶，内壁就再次紧紧地吸附了上来，尤菲也跟着发出了有些愉悦的呻吟声。  
“搞不懂……可是……不讨厌…但丁……嗯啊……”再次的深入让尤菲止住了话语，她变得有些贪恋这种还不坏的感觉了。  
“太好了…”但丁紧紧搂住了她，戳刺着她敏感的位置，让她再次变得颤抖不已，“如果你没有说…喜欢我，我可真是不知道该怎么办才好了…”  
“…怎么可能…会不喜欢……嗯……等等……那里……哈啊……”敏感的位置被触碰到，尤菲有些无力地伸手去推拒着但丁的小腹，“别…一直进攻那里……哈啊……又要变得……奇怪了……呜……”  
“我很紧张，向你确认的时候，已经很多年没有那么紧张了……在你这种小姑娘面前紧张什么的…简直不像我。”但丁把尤菲的手移到了一边，温柔而又坚定地继续撞击着那里，“再说一次吧……用现在这样的语气……”  
“哈啊……喜…欢……但丁……嗯……别…别再…哈…舒服…！”  
“能再次向你确认真的是太好了……”但丁深吸了一口气，按着尤菲的小腹，猛地把阴茎全部插入了进去，抵入了最深处，顶端也撞上了子宫口。  
“呃啊！！！”尤菲弓起了身子，双腿有些无助地在空中踢打了两下，她从来没有想过可以被进入到这么深的地方，甚至觉得自己要被撑得坏掉了，而但丁看起来依然是游刃有余的样子。  
“几乎全部进入了，你做的很棒，我的好女孩…”但丁把她压回了原处，再次挺动起了腰部，硕大的龟头狠狠地刮蹭着内壁，享受着被整个包裹住的快感。  
“那么，该正式开始了，放心吧，你的第一次，我会让你一直哭着高潮下去，让你再也不想离开我的……”  
“哈啊……啊……！”尤菲再也无法说出完整的句子，但丁又开始挺动腰部了，速度并不快，然而每次都是几乎退到只剩下龟头留在她体内，又缓缓地顶入最深，她从没被人造访过的深处被一次又一次地撑开，那些深处细小的折皱也被展平摩擦着，“……嗯……太……深了………别……！”  
“可是你的里面好舒服…”但丁又向里面重重地顶了两下，他按住尤菲想要后退的腰，一次又一次地抵上深处的软肉，搅出了里面的爱液，尤菲颤抖着想推开他，小穴却依然死死地咬着阴茎不放，积蓄了过多快感的她很快就抽泣着达到了高潮。  
“呜……会……死的……等一……下……啊啊……！”尤菲抓着但丁的肩膀，指甲陷入了他背上的皮肤里，身体一缩一缩地痉挛着，穴肉推拒着又一次想要深入进来的阴茎，她的脑中变得一片空白，几乎已经变得无法思考了，“求……你了……”  
“好。”但丁吻着她溢出的泪水，退出去了大半，却又抵住了她的敏感处研磨了起来，尤菲的眼泪再也止不住了，她拼命地摇着头，胡乱在但丁背上抓出了一道道血痕，却依然不能缓解下身传来的刺激感。  
“……呜……但丁……但丁……”尤菲只好不停地叫着眼前的男人的名字，但丁回应着她，一个挺身再次进入了她的深处，加快了抽插的速度。  
“哈啊……放……过我……”还在高潮中的尤菲再也承受不住了，她剧烈地颤抖着，徒劳地想要推开但丁，可是但丁的速度却越来越快，她哭喊着，连嗓子都有些嘶哑，她觉得自己真的要死在这里了。  
“明明那里就吸着我不放……你可真是……嗯？”但丁拿起一边的靠枕，垫高了尤菲的腰，方便自己更加深入，她的小穴早已变得湿滑无比，连深处都敞开了一道小缝，不停地吐着爱液，显然已经做好了全部接受他的准备，“你要知道，在这种时候，不要就是要的意思哦……”  
“……呜……那就……不要……放过我……？”尤菲睁开眼睛看着但丁，用有些沙哑的嗓子低声说着，她的身体早已变得滚烫，脸上也布满了泪痕。  
“……”但丁愣了一下，下一刻，他用力把尤菲的大腿按向两边，狠狠地撞入了她的体内，冲刺起来，“哈啊……被你用这种语气要求了的话……”  
“呜……等等……等一下……又……要……嗯啊啊！”尤菲再一次痉挛起来，小穴一下一下地咬着还在体内冲刺的阴茎，连口水都不受控制地流了下来，她的指甲在但丁背上划过，刚刚痊愈的伤口再次渗出血迹，但丁快要把她的深处搞坏了…她这么想着，扭过了头去，“会……坏掉……呜呜………里面……太奇怪了……嗯……！”  
“转过来，我想看到你高潮的表情……”但丁压着尤菲的大腿，抵着深处的软肉研磨起来，“在里面…可以吧？”  
“…嗯……？”尤菲转过了脸，有些失神的她其实没有听清但丁在问什么，然而这似乎被当成了一种许可，但丁搂着她再一次冲刺起来，她就再也无法思考了，“嗯……嗯啊……这样的……哈啊啊……”  
“再一下就好…全部都给你……”但丁的声音变得有些低沉，在一段时间的冲刺过后喘息着射入了尤菲的体内。  
“嗯啊……！”深处被一股热液灌满了，尤菲猛地抖了一下，随即身体再次被死死抱住，阴茎在她体内摩擦着，又吐出了几波新的精液，但丁的动作终于停了下来，他在尤菲的嘴唇上落下一个吻，随即趴在了她身上闭上了眼睛，似乎是要休息一下。  
尤菲花了很长时间才从强烈的高潮中回了神，她伸手回抱着但丁，看见他肩膀上还有自己抓出的痕迹，伤口虽然已经不见了，却还是有淡淡的红痕。  
她有些歉意地伸出舌头舔着那些痕迹。  
“我作为你初体验的对象，感觉如何？”但丁不知道什么时候又睁开了眼睛，带着笑意看向她。  
“……我……”尤菲的脸红了起来，见她不肯回答，但丁稍微挺了挺腰，依然埋在她体内的阴茎跟着动了动。  
“……嗯……！感觉很……很舒服……你别……”尤菲吓得身体都僵硬了起来，伸手去推着但丁的小腹。  
“那么，就再来一次好了。”但丁作势稍微撑起了身体，把她的手按在了一边，尤菲的身体不可避免的再次紧绷起来，刚刚那种快要死掉的感觉让他心有余悸。  
“…开玩笑的，先让你休息一下。”但丁忍不住笑了起来，慢慢地把半软的阴茎退了出去，那些精液顺着尤菲的双腿间流了出来，还混合着点点血迹。  
“抱歉，我应该再温柔些的…疼吗？”但丁皱着眉头看着红色的液体，他抱起了几乎瘫软了下去的尤菲，发现她的小穴也有些红肿。  
“我也把你抓破了…算是…扯平了吧？”尤菲在但丁的胸口上蹭了蹭，主动回抱了他，她知道但丁在寻求她的体温。  
“好好休息，待会……会努力让你更加舒服的。”但丁摸着她的头，把她搂得更紧了，几乎像是要把她揉进身体里一般。  
“……你真的还要？”尤菲感到难以置信，这个男人的精力简直就像是无底洞。  
“一次怎么可能够，嗯？你简直让我发疯……”但丁用手臂牢牢地禁锢着尤菲，低下头去吻着她的唇角，又把她的嘴唇咬得几乎有些红肿，“你可以的……你也…还想要吧……？”  
“……嗯………”尤菲不由自主地回吻着他，呼吸也变得急促起来。  
她不知道但丁会留下多久，如果能在这有限的时间里得到更多，也未必不是好事吧？  
………  
  
“真的要在这种休息的时候练习…？”尤菲迟疑地握着手柄，她被但丁抱到了腿上，面朝着屏幕。  
“是啊，我不就是为了这件事才过来的？”但丁顺手帮她启动了游戏，又把双手环在了她的腰上，“让我看看你的本事，虽然我已经亲身体验过不少次了…”  
“唔……”尤菲进入了游戏，虽然她本身也没对但丁的感情抱什么希望，但还是多少有点伤心。  
明明在不久前还很温柔地拥抱了自己…尤菲叹了口气，游戏也玩的心不在焉，没过几分钟就被打回了重生点。  
“……”但丁没有说话。  
自己实在是太菜了啊…尤菲变得越来越沮丧，她想问问但丁到底是怎么看待她的，又实在没什么勇气，她发出一声叹息，不知不觉中又一次被送回了重生点。  
“你不够专心啊。”但丁摸了摸她的头，“是太累了吗，去休息也没关系的。”  
“…没有。”尤菲为自己的懦弱感到沮丧，偏偏这个让她分心的罪魁祸首还是一副搞不清楚状况的样子，她开始变得有些烦躁。  
“那，想要继续？”但丁的语气还是没什么变化，甚至可以用有些冷淡来形容。  
“嗯。”尤菲生硬地回答着，赌气一般地认真玩起了游戏，却也超常发挥一般的成功打到了下一个检查点。  
“做的不错。”但丁称赞了一句，他倒是也发现了尤菲有些不对头，有些迟疑地抱紧了她。  
“是啊，离你回去又近了一步。”尤菲打开了商店界面，准备用累积的红魂换了几个技能，她翻着列表，视线就逐渐模糊起来，再也看不清屏幕了。  
“……你想我回去？”但丁嘀咕了一句，顿了顿，手开始逐渐上移，握住了尤菲胸前的柔软。  
“…唔…！做…什么啦……”尤菲的身体颤了一下，却又没有回头，她实在是不想让但丁看到她现在这副样子。  
“不是你说要继续的吗？唔，不过你这么想要我回去，该怎么做好呢……”但丁的双手开始毫不客气地揉弄起了尤菲的乳房，像是真的在苦恼一般思索着，手上的动作却一直没有停下，“干脆两边都继续吧，你可以继续你的练习，不用理会我…怎么样？”  
“还……还要问我……怎么样……？”尤菲的呼吸变得急促起来，但丁手上的动作变得越来越肆无忌惮，稍微用力地在她的乳房上留下了指痕，“嗯……！”  
“好了好了，继续吧，失误的话，我可是会惩罚你的……知道了吗？就像现在这样可不行……”但丁突然捏住了她的乳尖，向上拉扯着提起了她的乳房，手指也跟着揉搓了起来，尤菲敏感得全身都在打着颤，但丁却还在催促着，“再不去玩的话…可要继续惩罚你了？”  
“哈啊……！”乳头又被重重地捏了一下，尤菲只好退出菜单，操作着角色继续向前走着，这种情况下显然根本没有办法好好进行游戏，在遇到下一波恶魔的时候，但丁的一只手掌已经滑到了她的大腿间。  
“不要……！”尤菲紧紧地并拢了大腿，却还是被但丁的手指强行挤了进去，一下一下地从内侧抚弄着大腿根，最后按在了她的穴口上。  
“明明刚刚被我插入的时候张得那么大……这会又完全闭合上了呢。”但丁的手指在穴口揉弄着，尤菲几乎没了力气，很快就被一群恶魔送回了重生点，放开手柄大口喘息着。  
“这次要怎么惩罚才好呢？”但丁的手指在她的穴口蹭了蹭，转而去摸向了敏感的阴核，另一只手也继续揉弄起了乳房，“继续吧，你得继续才行。”  
“嗯啊……”尤菲只得再一次握住了手柄，但丁的手指已经在拨弄她的阴核了，一波接着一波的快感从下身涌了上来，让她完全没办法好好思考，“我……我……”  
“怎么了？不熟练起来的话我可不会回去的…”但丁快速按压着已经涨大的阴核，又用指缝夹住她的乳头，怀中的少女已经不安地扭起了身子，声音也变得愈发柔软。  
“别……别这样……就要……”尤菲操作着角色焦急的在原地打着转，她剧烈地颤抖着，想要躲避但丁带给她的刺激，然而但丁放开了她的乳房，拉起了她一边的大腿，手指重重地按向了她的阴核，“唔……！”  
“就要怎样了呢？”但丁又是接连的几次重压，又快速拨弄起了阴核，尤菲抽泣起来，剧烈地颤抖着，小穴跟着一缩一缩的，在被手指的持续玩弄下，终于尖叫着喷出了一股透明的水柱，有些失神地软在了但丁怀里。  
“这可真是厉害……”但丁抱住了瘫软在自己怀中的尤菲，咬着她的耳尖等着她回神，等到尤菲清醒过来的时候，但丁示意她去看屏幕，她这才发现她又一次失败了，但丁在她的耳边吹了口热气，“看来得给你进一步得惩罚了。”  
但丁抬起尤菲的身体，再度勃起的阴茎对准了她的小穴，慢慢地挤了进去，相对第一次而言，这次的进入变得顺畅了不少，轻易就容纳了他。  
“嗯……啊………”尤菲的身体再一次被填满，穴肉迫不及待地吸住了但丁的阴茎，刚刚高潮过的小穴十分紧致，但丁忍不住又向里面顶了两下，抱着尤菲让她坐直了身体。  
“继续吧。”但丁这么说着，握住了尤菲几乎拿不住手柄的手腕，尤菲颤抖着继续操作角色，但丁平时倒是老老实实的，可是一旦她出现操作失误，他就会缓缓地抽插两下作为惩罚。  
尤菲实在是难以正常发挥，她的腰被顶弄得又酸又软，小穴也涨涨的，她几次想要起身逃开，又被捉回了原位，迎接她的是加重的惩罚，让她再也没有逃走的力气，她的下面早已湿得不成样子，然而但丁显然并不打算真正地满足她，在一次又一次失败过后，她终于哭泣了起来。  
“……你怎么了？”但丁不再折磨她了，按着她的腰缓缓地律动了起来，那动作很温柔，仔细地照顾着她体内的每一个角落，可是尤菲却哭得更厉害了。  
但丁真正的慌了神，他慌慌张张地去擦拭着尤菲的眼泪，完全忘记了至少应该先退出她的身体这回事。  
到底怎么了？他又弄疼她了？是该…亲吻她吗？抱着她？或者……离开她？  
但丁以为他不会再像年轻的时候那样心浮气躁，那样情绪化，毕竟已经经历了太多的事…可是他错了。  
他真真正正的慌了神。  
“我不该……”尤菲的声音小了下去，后面的话，连半魔人的听力都没有听到。  
“我没听清楚…”  
“……”这显然给尤菲造成了某种误会，她愣了愣，自暴自弃般地撑起了身体，抬起腰主动吞吐起体内的阴茎来，她完全不熟悉这个，又像下了什么决心一般用上了些力气，只是几下就痛得直吸气。  
“别动，你会受伤…”但丁的手固定住了她的腰，慢慢地退出了她的身体，他把她的头转了过来，皱着眉头看着她，“到底…怎么了…”  
“我不该抱有什么期望，不该在像这样对你发脾气给你增加困扰——我甚至贪心到不希望你回去，完全没有办法去集中精神在游戏上，明明就不该有这种想法的…抱歉……”尤菲快速地说着，然后又像是泄了气一般，垂下了目光，“抱歉…可是…我…不想你离开……我是…喜欢你的……”  
她想逃回房间去了，她不知道自己为什么要说这些……明明这是不可能的，但丁自己也说过，他是为了帮她练习才来的。  
“……”但丁果然沉默了。  
“不用…在意我…”尤菲低下头咬着嘴唇，硬是没有再次哭出来。  
“…我很高兴。”  
“…诶？”尤菲有些难以置信地抬起了头，却被但丁向前推倒在了茶几上，她的腰被抬了起来，整个人跪趴着，但丁大概是想插入的，只是有些困扰的又停下了动作。  
“…在进入之后再说那种话，是不会被当真的吧……”他像是在自言自语。  
“你……”尤菲有些气恼地转过了头，刚想说些什么，但丁却已经再次进入了她的身体，那些抱怨在一瞬间又都吞了回去，腰也跟着软了下来。  
“不被当真的话，之后再说一次就是了…反正…看来我们有的是时间。”但丁扶着她的腰，慢慢地全部送了进去，“我很高兴听你说到这些…抱歉，我…也许我的哪句话伤到了你，但那并非是我的本意。”  
“我愿意留在你身边，多久都可以，要你去练习什么的，只是个借口罢了。”  
“…我是否…让你感到不安了呢？故意用那种方式打断你的练习…抱歉，我怕得要命，怕你想要我离开……怕你到那个时候就不再挽留我…”  
“……你愿意把你的心情说给我听，真的是太好了，那么，要我说多少遍都行——我不会离开你，尤菲。”  
“我是不会离开你的，放心吧。”  
但丁再次开始了抽插，这个角度会顶得极深，尤菲还没来得及说些什么，就再次发出了呻吟，她的上半身无力地趴倒在茶几上，乳房贴上了有些冰冷的玻璃台面，这让她忍不住打起了冷战，但丁俯下身，把她搂进了怀里。  
“惩罚可还没有结束哦……我承认，你看着其他男人的时候，这让我有些嫉妒，这才……而且又被你看到了这副丢脸的样子……所以，我可不打算轻易放过你…”  
“……明明……是你自己……哈啊………”尤菲的抗议声逐渐小了下去，明明嘴上说的是惩罚，可是她的身体却变得越来越舒服，但丁的阴茎每次撞到她深处的软肉的时候，她都会无意识地跟着夹紧一分，“……呜……好……棒……里面……再深一些……”  
“你简直快把我绞断了……哈啊……”但丁忍不住加快了速度，又伸手去握住了她的乳房，肆意地揉弄起来，身下少女的呻吟声染上了哭腔，哽咽着胡乱说着要死了一类的话，这反而倒像是在鼓励他一般，“嗯…你的身体…好温暖……好舒服……你……别想着离开我了……永远也别想……”  
“我…才不会…那么想……等……嗯啊……！”尤菲被但丁顶入最深，抵着深处的软肉研磨起来，他一手抱着她的胸，另一只手又去拨弄她的阴核了，尤菲剧烈地颤抖着，扭动着身体挣扎起来，“很……敏感…停手…嗯……可是……很舒服……呀啊……！”  
“…才不要…”但丁的手指重重地压向阴核，尤菲很快就带着哭音高潮了，小穴痉挛着向里收紧，挤压着体内的阴茎，尤菲的双腿再也没法支撑身体，身体整个软了下去，但丁又是狠狠地抽插了两下，抱着她起了身。  
“嗯啊……要……做什么……呜……！”尤菲被但丁抱了起来，阴茎依然不停地在她体内抽插着，由于两人的身高差，她的双脚已经被带离了地面，但丁一手揉着她的乳房，另一只手托着她的小腹，抱着她的身体压向自己的阴茎，腰也配合地跟着顶了上去，想要挣扎的尤菲完全没有施力点，一直在高潮的身体又剥夺了她大部分的力气，像是玩具一样任人侵犯着，由于过于紧张，她的下身咬得死死的，进一步刺激了但丁的动作，她被强烈的高潮弄得几乎要晕过去了，“……嗯嗯……放我下来……哈啊……太深了……放过……我……哈啊……！”  
爱液顺着两人交合的地方飞溅出来，但丁用手指插入了尤菲的嘴巴，试着去搅弄她的舌头，近乎失神了得尤菲无意识地咬住了但丁的手指，含含糊糊地呻吟着。  
“你咬疼我了，得补偿我才行……”但丁的话让尤菲立刻松开了牙齿，手指趁虚而入，尤菲只得去舔着她咬出的齿痕，那手指偏偏又不肯放过她，夹住了她的舌头拨弄起来，口水也顺着嘴角流了下来。  
“舒服吗？你的两张小嘴都被插得流水了呢…”但丁摸着尤菲的小腹，他每次进入深处的时候，都能感受到那里被顶起，“不行…只是这种补偿可不够。”  
“唔唔……嗯……！”尤菲抗议着，口中的手指让她没办法说话，只能发出几个简单的音节，她的深处已经敞开了一道小缝，在吐出爱液后想要闭合的时候，但丁已经抵在了上面，轻轻撞击着那里，慢慢地撬开了那道缝隙，她吓了一跳，本能地逃避了起来，“唔嗯………不……嗯………！”  
“别怕……”但丁在周围摩擦了一会后，猛一挺身，几乎是强行顶了进去，子宫强烈地收缩着，狠狠地吸着他的龟头，尤菲的身体不受控制地抽搐起来，眼泪也流个不停，连叫出声的力气都没有了。  
“你的里面……吸得实在是太舒服了……哈啊……”但丁双手卡住了尤菲的腰开始冲刺，一次又一次地破开宫口撞进深处，尤菲的手脚无力地垂了下去，连续的高潮让她一阵一阵地痉挛着，直到过了很久之后，但丁终于心满意足地在她体内又一次射了出来，她的嘴巴无声地张合着，连抬起手指的力气都没有了。  
尤菲实在是太累了，在但丁退出去后她的身体还在无意识地抽搐着，眼睛也哭得有些红肿，模样看上去有些凄惨，但丁大约是有些心虚的，抱着她去了浴室，在她半睡半醒间清理了她的身体，最后把她放在了床上。  
“…我可以一起睡吗？”但丁征询着她的意见，尤菲的眼皮变得越来越沉重，张了张嘴又说不出话，最终只是费力地抬起手握住了但丁的手指。  
但丁一言不发地上了床，把尤菲拉入了怀里，让她枕在了自己手臂上，尤菲蹭了两下，似乎是觉得不够满足一样挨近了但丁，把头埋入了他的颈窝，沉沉地睡了过去。  
果然很温暖…但丁这么想着，甚至有些不舍得睡去。  
天已经有些微亮。  
  
早晨的闹钟显然没起什么作用，尤菲醒来的时候，时间已经接近了正午。  
“唔……”她模模糊糊地睁开了眼睛，还在酸痛的腰提醒她昨天的一切都不是在做梦，况且身边确实还躺着一个男人。  
但丁还没有醒，尤菲试着起身，这大约是吵醒了他，他连眼睛都没有睁开，只是拽着尤菲的手腕把她拉回了怀里，紧紧地抱住了。  
“…我在。”他嘀咕了一句，翻了个身把尤菲压在了身下，枕着她的胸口又睡了过去。  
看来晚些得请假了…尤菲有些无奈地想着。  
她把被子向上拉了拉，盖住了但丁的身体，抱着他闭上了眼睛。  
结果也再次睡了过去。  
  
有些痒痒的，这让尤菲忍不住发出低吟，有什么湿漉漉的东西……  
她猛然睁开了眼睛，发现但丁正在舔舐着她的锁骨，那里有昨天欢爱过的痕迹。  
“早安。”见她醒了，但丁随意地打了招呼，又啃上了她的锁骨。  
“…嗯……！别…一大早就……”尤菲推着他的肩膀。  
“没有一大早，已经是下午了。”但丁被推着借势下移了一段距离，含住了她一边的乳头，“不是早上就没问题了吧……”  
“你要…做什么啦……等等……！”尤菲不可避免地红了脸，她拼命地推着但丁的身体，但丁却轻易地把她的手压向了两边，专心致志地含弄着她的乳头，还刻意发出了口水声。  
“嗯…另一边也想要的吧…？都已经是这个样子了……”但丁轻咬了一下，转而去进攻另一边，尤菲扭动着身体躲闪着，但还是被捉着含进了嘴里。  
“别这样……但丁……”她只好哀求着但丁放过她，明明昨晚已经给过他了啊……  
“嗯……可它喜欢这样，你看。”但丁吐出了已经起了反应的乳尖，又当着尤菲的面伸出舌头逗弄着它，敏感的乳头被舌头拨弄着一颤一颤的，上面泛着水光。  
“叮铃铃……”  
手机响了起来，尤菲的双手都被按着，没法接听电话，只好把哀求的目光再次投向但丁。  
但丁一言不发地放开了她。  
“喂，是我…啊，不好意思，今天身体不舒服，睡过头了想请个假…”尤菲接起了电话。  
电话那边传来了男人的声音，这让但丁有些不满地“啧”了一声。  
“没，我一个人……对。”尤菲做着禁声的手势，但丁愈发不满了起来，他慢吞吞地捏着尤菲的乳肉，看到她用手臂遮着胸前推拒着自己，干脆拉过被子把自己盖住了，身体也低了下去，分开了尤菲的双腿搭在自己肩膀上，不住地舔着她的大腿内侧。  
“嗓子…只是感冒…我没事…嗯…！”尤菲也不知道自己的这位上司今天到底吃错了什么药，居然有了闲聊的兴致，说话间但丁已经在吻着她的穴口了，她忍不住漏出了一声呻吟，没接电话的那只手死死地攥住了被子。  
“真的没事，刚才被绊了一下……”尤菲努力压抑着喘息，但丁在她身下舔弄个不停，舌头已经钻入了穴口，模仿性交的样子在她的体内进进出出的，拇指也按上了阴核揉弄起来。  
“不用，不用来…探望我……只是有点累……”尤菲已经要哭出来了，发出的声音打着颤，扭动着身体，想要躲避进犯，大腿也不可避免地夹紧，贴在但丁的脸上有些难耐地蹭着，但丁托起了她的腰不让她乱动，舌头快速地进出她的体内，又捏住了阴核用指腹摩擦着。  
“吃…饭也不必…了……哈啊………！”尤菲匆匆忙忙挂断了电话，她也不知道最后的那声喘息有没有传出去，只是弓起身子想要推开越来越肆无忌惮的但丁，但丁放下了她的腰，又挤入了一根手指，在她体内的敏感处狠狠地按揉了两下，她就尖叫着高潮了，“哈啊啊………但丁……停下……嗯啊……！”  
但丁的并没有在她高潮后马上放过她，动作反而越来越快，直到尤菲痉挛着脱了力，高潮到泪眼朦胧，发出混杂着痛苦和欢愉的抽泣声才放过了她。  
“你这样子只会让人想更加过分地对待你…”但丁掀起被子把两人一起盖住了，在黑暗中擦拭着尤菲的眼泪，“…还想要。”  
“不，不行……我会承受不住…”尤菲慌了起来，再来一次的话，她今天就彻底不用下床了。  
“给我看看…”但丁又去摸她的小穴了，他有些强硬地分开了尤菲的大腿，她的穴口在微微张合着，在被他手指接触到的时候就畏缩了起来。  
但丁掀开了被子，看着被过度使用的小穴，那里早已变得红肿不堪，看上去惨兮兮的。  
“……但丁……”尤菲小心翼翼地说着，语气里带着几分哀求的意味。  
“好啦好啦，我知道啦，别再用那种语气诱惑我了，嗯？”但丁叹了口气，他的女伴显然还没法接受他全部的欲望，不过今后的日子还很长，他总会让她适应的。  
“放松些，不会弄疼你的，让我…嗯……”但丁抱住了尤菲的身体，胡乱地吻着她的脸颊，已经涨大的阴茎在她大腿上蹭着，发出惊人的热度，“很快就好……哈啊……”  
他拥着尤菲的身体，微微喘息着，硬挺的阴茎在她的皮肤上摩擦了一会，顶端已经渗出了液体，但丁深吸了一口气，撑起了身子，在尤菲上方握住了自己的阴茎，缓缓撸动起来。  
他大约到底还是有些害羞的，只是过了一小会，就低下了头，额头抵上了尤菲的肩膀轻蹭着，龟头也若有若无地蹭过她的皮肤。  
但丁撸动的速度变快了起来，不住地吞着口水，处于兴奋状态的阴茎在他手中一跳一跳的，小腹也紧绷着，汗水打湿了他的头发，粘腻地贴在了他的脸上。  
“别动，我可是忍得很辛苦的……”但丁嘟囔着，充满了情欲的声音变得十分低沉，他快速摩擦着自己的龟头，身体跟着轻颤了起来。  
“哈啊…射在你身上可以吗？”他大约是有了感觉，喘息着问尤菲。  
“…嗯。”  
但丁再一次扣着她的手撑起了身体，扶着阴茎对准了她，手指快速撸动着，龟头时不时抵上她的乳房，那柔软的触感让他忍不住有意地抵了上去，用顶端拨弄着她的乳头，把渗出的体液都涂了上去。  
“……但…但丁……”尤菲看着近在咫尺的阴茎，她应该是要害羞的，可是却没有移开目光，但丁的身体弓了起来，颤抖着把精液喷洒在了她的胸前，少量飞溅出来的体液沾在了她的脸上和头发上，又顺着她的身体流到了床上。  
“…抱歉…”但丁应该也是没想到会弄得到处都是的，刚刚射过的他微微喘息着，总算是缓解了些许的欲望。  
“…啾……”尤菲凑了上去，含住了还在渗出少量精液的阴茎，用舌头清理起来。  
“……唔……！”但丁完全没想到她会这样做，就算是半魔人也好，刚刚射过的男人总归还是很脆弱的，他几乎是本能般地想要躲开，又被尤菲制止了动作，“哈啊……你……你不用这样……嗯……”  
尤菲用生涩的动作帮他清理干净后，有些疲倦地躺回了床上，她从昨晚开始就没能好好休息，实在是累坏了。  
但丁缓了缓，抱着她再次去了浴室冲洗掉了身上的精液，又帮她擦干了身体。  
“每天都要这样吗？这么多…次？”  
回到了卧室的尤菲蜷缩在但丁怀里，乖乖地让对方抱着自己，下身现在还酸疼无比，她有点担心自己接下来的命运了。  
“唔…这个啊…”但丁含含糊糊地想要掩盖问题，严格来说他也不清楚自己的欲望会到什么地步，毕竟在这之前他还从来没有过…相关经验。  
呃，这种事情还是不要告诉她好了，但丁抱紧了尤菲，反正他总会想办法让她完全适应自己的…大概吧。  
手臂上传来了温软的触感，但丁满足地叹息了一声，下定决心要把这份温暖永远地禁锢在怀里。  
“能来到你身边，真的是…太好了。”  
他这么说着。  
  
FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她居然还有第二篇？！

4D乙女 某个上古遗产的后篇  
删了觉得太雷的五千字 如果觉得中间缺少了什么 请自信一点 不是错觉

晚餐的时间比起平常来说提前了那么一会，两人对此心照不宣，在吃过东西后，尤菲随意地看着电视节目，在但丁把遥控器从她的手里抽出去又握住了她的手后，她那种表面上看似轻松的表情也变得僵硬了起来。  
她就那么僵着身体看了足足二十分钟的电视购物广告，但丁却没什么更进一步的动作，直到她终于忍不住瞄向了但丁那边，发现但丁也正看着自己。  
心就跟着漏跳了几拍。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”尤菲自暴自弃地背过身去，顺势扯过了一个靠枕把脸埋了进去。  
“喂喂，不用这样吧…”但丁无可奈何地拍了拍尤菲的背，他试着想把她扶起来，尤菲却无论如何也不肯抬头。  
“...是不想吗？“但丁询问着，手依然停留在尤菲的后背上，食指顺着脊柱的位置一路滑下去，最后停留在尾椎附近，挑逗意味地摩挲着,轻易就让尤菲敏感到颤抖起来，”不想也没关系的，如果你今天累了的话？“  
”没...“尤菲小声地说着，她把脸深深地埋进靠枕中，又再次压低了声音，”没有...不想...“  
”今天可以的...“  
她颤抖着嘴唇，实在是不知道该怎么继续表达下去了，又有些暗自后悔为什么没能表现得主动一点，然而但丁已经把她抱了起来。  
”就算是害羞，也要好好地转过来才行啊，让我...看着你。“但丁让尤菲靠进自己的怀里，用指尖小心翼翼地碰触她变得滚烫的脸颊，又把她抱得更紧了些，”我会...轻一点。“  
手指随着男人的话语探入尤菲的衣服，这让尤菲下意识地挣动了几下，但丁吻着她的额头安抚她，从背后托着她迫使她挺起胸，最后如愿以偿地把饱满的形状握在了手里，尤菲咬着嘴唇把头扭向一边，任由男人有些粗粝的指腹在自己胸前揉捏着，又忍不住漏出几声喘息。  
”嗯...！”在乳尖被拨弄的时候，尤菲抖得更厉害了，她微微摇了摇头，张开眼睛，带着一点哀求意味的目光看向了但丁，她也不知道自己在祈求什么，或者说想从眼前的男人身上得到什么，她又开始觉得不安了，而很快但丁就覆上了她的嘴唇，一边吻着她一边告诉她要专心，  
“不然我作为一个男人可是很失败的。“但丁这么说着，再度吻住了她，尤菲再也无暇去理会心底的那一点点异样，试着像之前的那次一样去回应他的亲吻和爱抚，和探入了口腔中的舌头纠缠在了一起，有些暧昧地翻搅着，如果对象是但丁的话，只是一个吻就足够让她满足，但显然这个男人不这么想，在结束这个吻的时候，他的手不轻不重地在她的乳尖上捏了一下，促使她回神。  
”你得适应才行。“但丁对着尤菲眨了眨眼睛，尤菲想起上次他也是说过差不多的话，紧接着，她被安放在了沙发上，而但丁像是有些不舍地拥抱了她一下后，退到了地面上。  
”做什...么...“尤菲撑着想要起身，脚踝却被但丁捉住，分向两边提到了半空中，那是一个有些羞耻的姿势，她几乎是立刻就并拢了膝盖，顿了顿，又老老实实地分开了一些，她扭过头去捂住脸，觉得但丁大约是打算进入她了，很快她就会连深处都被撑开，直到最后..  
然而但丁只是褪掉了她的内裤，又把她的裙子撩起来了一些，随即就跪了下来，把她无处安放的大腿抗在肩上，一边抚摸着她的大腿内侧一边凑了上去。  
”不，不用做到这样...“尤菲吓了一跳，她不住地畏缩着，小腿胡乱踢蹬了几下，在但丁抚上那道窄缝的时候又猛地弓起身体，呜咽着想要夹紧大腿，却又被不容拒绝地分开了。  
“这样，是怎样？”但丁有些好笑地看着她，用手指挑开那道窄缝，向着蠕动着吐出汁液的穴口吐出热气，又用拇指轻按了几下，很快，被揉弄着的穴口吸附了上来，轻咬着沾满了爱液的手指，向里面吮吸着发出邀请。  
”帮我准备..什么的...哈啊...”尤菲再也说不下去了，温热的气息拍打在她的下身，那根手指已经挤入了进去，在穴口浅浅地抽插着带起粘腻的水声，她把脸深深地埋入手掌，急促地喘息着，身体却乖乖地全部接纳了下来。  
“你还想再受一次伤么？我可不要...嗯，里面很热啊，在兴奋？”但丁的话让尤菲愈发无地自容，她破罐子破摔般地张开了手指，顺着指缝去看向但丁，但丁显然是知道她在看着的，有意地抽出了手指舔舐掉了上面沾着的爱液，又重新地把手指送入了进去，这次是两根，小穴被再度撑满，被搅弄着溢出了更多的汁液，在手指深入的时候，尤菲的小腹紧绷了起来。  
“别怕...”但丁低声安抚着她，他凑了上去，小心地含吮住了在颤动又渴望着的花核。用舌尖轻点了几下，尤菲立刻发出了像是哀鸣一般的声音，敏感到连大腿的内侧都跟着打颤，她想要起身去推开但丁，可是舌头快速地在她最敏感的位置拨弄着，让她几乎失掉了所有反抗的力气。  
“哈啊...不...”尤菲几乎是在哀求了，舌尖的每一次碰触都会让她的脚趾蜷缩起来，小腿也像是在勾着但丁的脖子，她微微摇着头，总算勉强后退了一些的身体又被但丁再次贴了上来，舌尖抖动着去挑弄变得有些硬挺的花核，手指也跟着按上了她体内敏感的位置，先是慢慢吞吞的抚摸，在她里面湿得不成样子后又稍微用力地按压了上去，快速地从内测摩擦着。  
“啊...啊啊...呜...！“  
尤菲的内壁痉挛起来，腰也不由自主地挺起，忍不住抽泣着，无法抗拒地到达了高潮，她的小腹不停地痉挛着，大腿也跟着并拢，来回磨蹭着但丁的脸颊，而那根手指显然是一时不打算放过她，依旧在她紧紧收缩的小穴内快速抽送着，尤菲带着哭腔，断断续续地呻吟，溢出的大量爱液沾湿了但丁的下巴。  
”已经可以了...可以了...呜...可以...了...“尤菲到最后也没有说出已经可以怎样，大滴的眼泪顺着她的眼角滚落下来，抽抽噎噎地说不出话，但丁的手指送算退了出去，取而代之的是柔软的舌头，高潮中的小穴被肆意地舔弄着，入口敏感地收得更紧了，但还是被灵活的舌尖挤了进去，浅浅地戳刺着入口，慢慢地顶弄开，温柔的舔舐让内壁再次变得柔软下来，等待着去接受更加硕大的东西。  
”可以吗？“但丁稍微偏过头，把嘴唇上沾着的爱液蹭到了尤菲的大腿内侧，尤菲这才发现她的双腿已经紧紧缠在但丁身上，就像是她主动把穴口送上去了一般，她后知后觉地发出小小的惊叫，把挂在但丁身上的大腿放了下去，又慌忙地点了点头。  
但丁顺着尤菲的大腿一路抚摸上去，人也跟着回到了沙发上，他把尤菲抱起，吻了吻她哭得有些发红的眼角，在女性的默许下有些笨拙地褪去了她的衣服。  
”一会……稍微轻点……“尤菲小声地提出了要求，她上次被但丁索取到几乎无法下床的程度，这让她心有余悸，但同样还是期待着的。  
但丁的动作停滞了一下，有些无奈地揉了揉尤菲的头发，让尤菲背靠着坐进他怀里，用膝盖顶开她的大腿，早就已经起了反应的肉棒蹭上了她的大腿内侧，那依然是有些可怖的尺寸，此刻也正散发着惊人的热度，尤菲试着伸出手去握着它。稍微抚摸了几下，那根东西立刻就有些愉悦地跳动着回应了她。  
”别这样……好好享受，嗯？“但丁有些不自在地退缩了一下，女性温软的手掌却更加坚定地握住了它，她回忆着上次但丁在她面前的做法，试着去撸动肉棒的前端。  
但丁有些隐忍地吸着气，他垂着头，埋首在尤菲颈侧，轻蹭着她的脖子，却没有阻止的意思，肉棒的前端更是渗出了粘腻的液体，尤菲试着用指腹去摩擦前端正在渗出液体的小孔，把那些液体涂抹在龟头上，又稍微挤压了几下，但丁的呼吸就跟着变得更加急促了。  
尤菲侧过头去看他，发现但丁的耳朵已经变成了有些可疑的红色。  
”别看……“  
已经有些年长的男人有些不自在地把头埋得更深了，肉棒却又在尤菲手里变硬了几分，她又去拨弄他敏感的铃口了，那似乎是有意的，但丁狠狠地吸了一口气，可以说是恼羞成怒一样，握住了尤菲的手腕，反扣到她背后。  
失去了抚慰的肉棒可怜兮兮地滴着前液，尤菲挣动了几下，但丁却没有放松对她的控制——他可不想造成太过丢脸的后果。  
但丁挺懂着腰，滚烫的肉棒蹭着尤菲身下的缝隙，时不时会擦着花核过去，又在爱液的润滑下被推到一边，敏感的小核被肉棒不停地推挤着，拨弄来拨弄去，很快让尤菲的身体再次软了下去，泥泞的下身也跟着渗出了新的爱液。沾湿了肉棒，又顺着大腿留了下去。  
“哈啊……但丁……”尤菲叫着男人的名字，就像是在回应她一般，稍微调整过角度的肉棒抵在了穴口上，但丁依旧握着她的手腕，顶开穴口进入了她，慢慢地把里面填满，直到撑得有些发胀的程度。  
尤菲的宫口本身就很浅，加上已经足够兴奋，轻易就被抵到了深处的软肉上，但丁自然还是游刃有余的，他放开尤菲的手，转而去握着她的乳房，一边揉弄一边随意地顶弄着深处，每次轻撞到尽头的时候，尤菲都会忍不住跟着颤抖起来，小穴也跟着越收越紧，死死地咬了上去。  
“呜……呜……”尤菲有些畏惧地扭了扭腰，只是这种程度就让她的腰酸软了下去，她不敢想象被完全进入会是怎样的，上次但丁似乎进入了更里面，但她当时已经被搞到有些意识不清了，只记得那是有些可怕的经历。  
但也可能没那么讨厌...只是想着，尤菲就变得更加湿热了，她的腿软到无法支撑身体，在坐下去的时候又吃入了更多，这几乎已经要了她的命，但丁抱着她防止她彻底失去力气把自己弄伤，在仔细地尽情研磨过深处的软肉后，尤菲忍不住再次抽泣起来的手，这才搂紧不停颤抖着的肉体，在微微痉挛的穴肉中抽送起来。  
“啊……啊啊……呜…………”尤菲抓着但丁用来固定自己身体的手臂，流着眼泪，任由那根粗大的东西进出自己的身体，小穴口被撑满，再也无法流出口水，爱液积蓄在体内鼓鼓胀胀的，偏偏但丁又随着自己的喜好慢慢吞吞地在她体内抽送，搅弄着深处，“先……等一下……呜……”  
“这样很舒服……”但丁发出了满足的叹息，依旧用不快但是又让人抓狂的速度欺负着小小的洞口，下身的股涨感让尤菲有些难耐地扭了扭腰，又被一次稍微激烈些的深入插得乖顺了下来，但丁把她又抱紧了些，有些歉意地去伸手摸向她的下身，“抱歉，只顾着自己享受，会让你也舒服的……”  
“不，不是那样……哈啊……！”尤菲还没来得及说什么，那只手已经准确地捉住了她被玩弄到已经有些肿胀的花核上揉弄起来，她的身体剧烈地颤抖着，过于强烈的快感让她头晕目眩，张着嘴巴却又发不出声音，很快就痉挛着去了。  
“很紧……”但丁几乎有些无法自制，他在高潮中的小穴内又抽插了几下后才有些不舍地退了出来，那些爱液终于得到了解放，在尤菲身下积起了小小的一滩，她的花核还在被手指捏着，在又是几次挤压过后，一道透明的水柱射了出来，尤菲全身打着哆嗦，在断断续续地，又喷出了几股爱液后，但丁又一次进入了她。  
“我说过，今天可以一直抱着你……像这样……“但丁有意向深处顶了顶，就又开始慢慢吞吞地在尤菲无法反抗的体内进出了，被高潮中的穴肉紧紧咬着，慢慢地插到柔软，又再次地吸附上来。

”呜……“  
那已经不知道过了多久，尤菲的嗓子哭得有些沙哑，但丁轻易就让她去了不止一次，又维持着原有的节奏享受着她的身体，大片大片的体液挂在她身上，目光已经近乎失了神，然而在被进攻的时候，却还是会下意识地收紧。  
她的身体在但丁怀里变得滚烫，尽管变得难以承受和疲惫不堪，却又想要得到更多，这次的但丁实在是太过温和了，她想要被更加激烈地对待，像是上次那样，直接在深处灌满……  
”啊……啊啊……“  
她的身体痉挛着又一次去了，却也无法给出更多的反应，只是像哭泣一样地去咬紧，想要完全吃入进去，但丁按着她的小腹，依然保持着对他来说只是浅尝辄止的深度，他舔弄着尤菲的耳朵尖，用牙齿轻咬着，有意用黏黏糊糊的声音问她：”还想要我怎么做？嗯？“  
”啊啊……“尤菲吐出几个破碎的音节，偏过了头去。  
”尤菲？“  
只是带有催促意味的一句话，尤菲却突然安静了下来，咬着嘴唇垂下目光。  
”变紧了……“依然埋在她体内的但丁自然轻易捕捉到了她的变化，他稍微退出了一部分，撞击着她体内敏感的位置，尤菲下意识地想要逃避，但丁却把本来就无力逃掉的她拉回怀里，”我想想……被我叫了名字的话，会兴奋？“  
但丁再一次凑到尤菲的耳边，一边加紧进攻着一边像是舔舐一般地又叫了她的名字，又像是还不满足一样，他顿了一下，再次开口。  
”……我是你的了，尤菲。“  
”呜……！“尤菲瞪大了眼睛，眼泪却不由自主地再次滚落下来，但丁终于不再有所保留，在她兴奋到了极点的身体里快速地抽插起来，一次比一次深入着她，甚至在她的小腹上都可以看到微微隆起的形状，尤菲哭喊着，哑着嗓子呻吟着，又被托着膝盖抱了起来，以一个完全无法反抗的姿势，被狠狠地进入，撞击，又一次地被送上了高潮。  
”啊啊……但丁……呜……但丁……给我……很舒服……哈啊……“尤菲胡乱地说着，有些狂乱地摇着头，再高潮的余韵过后，她被放了下来，但丁把她禁锢在沙发靠背和自己之间的一个窄小的空间内，以一个拥抱的姿势，又一次从正面进入了她。  
”明明就想答应你轻一点的……“但丁半是抱怨地说着，又抬起尤菲的大腿，在舒服到让他几乎失去理智的小穴中冲撞着，”可是……你想让我全部进去？嗯？“  
”给我……呜……“尤菲回抱了但丁，那就像是恋人之间的交合姿势，但丁有些强硬地撬开了女性深处微张着的小口，把自己送入了进去，尤菲控制不住地抽搐，流泪，在但丁向外抽出的时候，卡着龟头的子宫口跟着被向外微微扯出，尤菲抽搐得更厉害了，胡乱地抓着但丁的背，最后被但丁抱起，搂在怀里，像是使用某种成人玩具一样，在尽情摩擦过宫口后，慢慢地射入了哭泣着的女性体内。  
”呜——“  
尤菲几乎被插得要昏死过去，却还是在持续的高潮，紧紧地抱着但丁不放。  
”好了，好了……“但丁胡乱地吻着她被汗水打湿的头发，小心翼翼地退出了一部分，干脆就这样抱着尤菲走向了房间。  
”去哪……“尤菲迷迷糊糊地搂紧了但丁的脖子。  
”这个嘛……时间还早，不是吗？“但丁嘀咕了一句，他拍了拍尤菲的后背，”抓紧时间休息，你的男人可是——半魔啊。“  
射入的精液顺着交合的位置滴滴答答地流了一路。  
而这个夜晚，还有很长。


End file.
